Yamato
is an Anbu in the service of Konohagakure. Because of his unique Wood Release, he is added to Team Kakashi as a temporary replacement for Kakashi Hatake to help keep the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside Naruto in check. Though Kakashi eventually returns to the team, Yamato stays on to provide assistance when he's needed. "Yamato" is actually a codename given to him for the purposes of joining Team Kakashi,Naruto chapter 284, page 15 his previous codename from his Anbu days was .Third Databook, page 338 His real name is unknown. Background Yamato graduated from the Academy at the age of six, and at that same age, was promoted to the rank of chūnin.Third Databook, pages 174-177 As a child, the boy was abducted by Orochimaru and became one of sixty children that were his test subjects. They were injected with the First Hokage's DNA in the hopes that they could replicate the First's ability to use Wood Release. Orochimaru later abandoned the experiment, believing that none of them had survived. In actuality, this boy was the lone survivor and found himself endowed with an unquantified Wood Release and likewise the First's abilities to control tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 291, pages 15-16 In the anime, while contained in a test tube, he was fully conscious of his surroundings, watching in horror as other children died from failed experiments. Not wanting to die himself, he used his Wood Release to escape. He was soon afterwards found by Danzō Shimura. Having lost all memory of who he was, the boy was taken in by Danzō, where he was recruited into the Anbu's Root division under the codename . Having high hopes for Kinoe, Danzō began to personally train Kinoe as a Root operative. He also gave Kinoe a scroll containing the secrets and various techniques of the Wood Release.Naruto: Shippūden episode 355 As Hiruzen Sarutobi began to resume his post as Hokage after Minato Namikaze's untimely passing, Danzō sent Root members, including Kinoe, to assassinate the Third. However, Kakashi Hatake, a recent recruit to Root, warned the Hokage and went in his place. Kakashi quickly defeated Kinoe, but chose to spare him in the belief that he would become a valuable ally in the future. After the battle, Kinoe began following Kakashi from afar.Naruto: Shippūden episode 351 Kinoe later informed Danzō of Orochimaru's defection from Konoha and was instructed to meet up with Orochimaru at an underground cave that secretly housed the Iburi clan. After delivering his message to the clan, who promised to help Orochimaru escape the country, he met a young girl named Yukimi who insisted that Kinoe was her brother, Tenzō. While Yukimi began to show Kinoe around, word soon reached them that an unknown individual had entered the cave.Naruto: Shippūden episode 352 When the intruder, Kakashi, was subdued by the Iburi clan, Kinoe convinced them to let him interrogate Kakashi. While seemingly alone, Kinoe revealed that his actual mission was the same as Kakashi's, ensuring that Orochimaru did not escape the country. Gotta, the clan's leader, overheard this while spying and quickly ordered for both Konoha-nin to be killed, though Yukimi refused to let Kinoe die, saving them both. Leaving Kakashi behind, Yukimi possessed Kinoe's body and the two travelled to a carnival, where they took part in the festivities. Kakashi later caught up, planning to use Yukimi to capture Orochimaru, since she was of great importance to him. Refusing to let Yukimi be used as bait, Kinoe ran off with her, announcing that his name was "Tenzō".Naruto: Shippūden episode 353 Quickly catching up to them, Kakashi explained that Yukimi's blood could temporarily bestow Orochimaru with the Iburi clan's smoke transformation, allowing him to slip across the border. Overhearing that, Yukimi slipped away and returned to the cave. Recognising that Kinoe cared for Yukimi not unlike he had cared for Rin Nohara, Kakashi agreed to work together with Kinoe to save her. Upon returning to the cave, the two discovered that Orochimaru had killed the Iburi clan and captured Yukimi. The spirits of the Iburi guided Kinoe and Kakashi to Yukimi, causing Orochimaru to flee. Yukimi's body then began to destabilise, but the spirits of the Iburi used their power along with Kinoe's Wood Release to re-stabilise her ability. Kakashi decided to leave and not report anything about the Iburi or Root's involvement. Yukimi, no longer needing to fear the wind, parted ways with Kinoe to see the world, while the latter was happy to know that he did have the power to save people.Naruto: Shippūden episode 354 Three years later, Danzō, fearing that his transplanted Sharingan would eventually go blind from its over-usage, assigned Kinoe and Kinoto to steal the Sharingan from Kakashi as a substitute. Kinoe found Kakashi while on a mission to investigate one of Orochimaru's abandoned labs. While initially working alongside Kakashi, he quickly attacked the older shinobi. As Kakashi tried to reason with him that friends should not kill each other, Kinoe retorted that comment, knowing that Kakashi killed his friend Rin Nohara. Enraged that Kinoe believed Kakashi killed her on purpose, Kakashi quickly overpowered him, telling Kinoe that she died because he couldn't protect her, making Kinoe remember the other test subjects he wanted to save. Refusing to kill Kinoe as he still viewed him a friend and ally, Kakashi instead chose to take him to the Third Hokage. Before he could, one of Orochimaru's snake experiments escaped its test tube and attacked the duo. As Kinoe was taken captive, Kakashi managed to slay the creature. While saving Kinoe, the creature's corpse began emitting a poisonous vapour which quickly infected Kakashi. Kinoe got Kakashi out safely and, having accepting Kakashi's words, Kinoe gave Kakashi an antidote and chose to abandoned his mission, leaving Kakashi a message of it. Upon returning to Danzō, the elder was furious at Kinoe's blatant choice to defy his orders. While Kinoe insisted that Root should not target fellow Konoha members as they are allies, Danzō countered by stating that Root exists as a separate section of Konoha. Remembering the feelings of friendship from Yukimi, Kinoe ultimately decided that Root's philosophies were not for him. Disgusted at Kinoe's new view, Danzō knocked him out with his Sharingan, ordering his men to have Kinoe's cursed seal activated. As Kinoe was prepped for the operation, Kakashi arrived and freed him. The two were quickly surrounded by Danzō and several Root members. Before Danzō could act, the Third Hokage appeared, vouching for Kakashi's unsanctioned arrival and convincing Danzō to give Kinoe over to him. Later, Kinoe was re-assigned to Team Ro under Kakashi's command. Joining his new squad, Kinoe was given a warm welcome to his new allies and insisted by Kakashi that he go by his chosen name of "Tenzō", which he happily agreed to.Naruto: Shippūden episode 356 During this time in the Anbu, he served under the guidance of Kakashi''Naruto'' chapter 321, page 2 and learned much from him, developing great respect for his captain. Three years after joining Team Ro, a new Anbu was added to their team, Itachi Uchiha, who was the youngest Anbu of all time. While many on the team members questioned the wisdom of allowing someone so young to join Anbu, Tenzō and Kakashi took a great interest in the prodigy's talents.Naruto: Shippūden episode 357 Two years later, Tenzō was shocked to learn that Itachi was made an Anbu captain while being even younger than Kakashi was. He and Kakashi were then approached by Yūgao Uzuki, who would act as Itachi's replacement for Team Ro. Later, Team Ro was mobilised to intercept the planned coup d'état, which was however already stopped by the slaughter of the clan. As they began gathering the corpses, Danzō told them that the culprit was their former comrade Itachi. Some time after the massacre, Tenzō tried to comfort Kakashi, who was saddened by his inability to help or even understand his former friend.Naruto: Shippūden episode 359 Later, after Kakashi was honourably discharged from Anbu and reassigned as a jōnin sensei, Tenzō went to meet with his former captain, noting a positive change in Kakashi's demeanour from his new position.Naruto: Shippūden episode 361 As Tenzō continued his career in Anbu, he would come to have the best performance record of any Anbu serving under the Third Hokage.Naruto chapter 285, page 15 In the anime, when Team 10 and Naruto Uzumaki were given a B-rank, potentially A-rank, mission of rescuing the son of a daimyō, Shū, who was an ally to the Land of Fire, Tsunade called for Yamato. Because of rumours about there being suspicious activity going on in the Land of This where Team 10 was heading, she had Yamato secretly tail the younger Konoha-nin in the event things became S-rank danger and also gather any information possible.Naruto: Shippūden episode 309 Later, after Team 10 completed the initial phase of their plan, capturing Shū, the nation was suddenly attacked by Akatsuki. Yamato took action and destroyed several of Sasori's puppets. Despite his help, the nation ultimately fell to the Akatsuki's attack. With Team 10's mission still going to return Shū home, Yamato tailed them until they crossed the country borders. Afterwards, Yamato returned to Konohagakure to report to Tsunade, who became troubled by the news.Naruto: Shippūden episode 310 Personality Yamato is a very discreet, cautious, careful and well prepared person. He projects a calm, stoic demeanour in stressful situations. He takes his missions very seriously, even insisting on being referred to by whatever his current codename. Yamato also takes great interest in architecture which can be seen when he goes out on missions and creates a house to "camp out" in. This skill to incorporate his hobby with his kekkei genkai was also seen after the invasion of Pain where he was key in recreating the village. While he has been good-natured so far, Yamato claims to be a different sort of leader than Kakashi, one who is not above "ruling by the use of terror" when his team misbehaves.Naruto chapter 286, page 13 Aside from his obviously intimidating skills as a ninja, however, this "terror" has so far primarily consisted of casting a creepy "ghoul-eyes" expression at his charges. Naruto, especially, is easily terrified by it, and stated that it felt like Yamato was controlling him with fear — something Yamato himself has noted that he has no qualms with.Naruto chapter 286, page 14''Naruto'' chapter 288, page 6 He is, however, also prone to being a victim of a cruel joke when given misleading information, as witness his visible fear and subsequent annoyance when Killer B maliciously joked about the dangers of a jinchūriki trying to control their tailed beast.Naruto chapter 496, pages 5-6 Yamato is somewhat reluctant to pay for things unless he has to, as he initially protested at having to pay for lunch at Ramen Ichiraku, stating that Kakashi should pay, being the senior ninja, but was flattered into paying when Kakashi said he considered Yamato an equal.Naruto chapter 321, pages 2-3 Appearance Yamato has short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. While still a child and test subject of Orochimaru, he had long hair going past his shoulders. When he débuted, Yamato wore the standard attire of the Anbu, with a sword strapped to his back, a mask that resembles a cat's face covered in green, and red markings, and the Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder. When he meets up with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai for the first time, however, he has changed into a variation of the standard attire of a Konoha-nin, with a flak jacket. The differences between his attire and that of the standard one is that his does not have the Uzushiogakure crest on the shoulders of the sleeves, and the neck of his shirt is form fitting and goes up to his chin. He also still retains two hip pouches strapped to his lower back instead of just one, something typical of an Anbu. In addition to that, he has a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face, similar to that of Tobirama Senju. Abilities As a member of Anbu, Yamato is a highly capable ninja, having one of if not the finest service record of anyone working under the Third Hokage, leading the Fifth Hokage to have the utmost confidence in him. In the anime, his talents were enough to join Anbu while still a child.Naruto: Shippūden episode 350 Due to his abilities and potential, Danzō Shimura took him on as his personal apprentice and taught him to control his Wood Release. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Sharing the same DNA as Hashirama Senju, Yamato possesses the First's signature Wood Release kekkei genkai. This kekkei genkai allows him to combine Earth Release in one hand and Water Release in the other,Naruto chapter 316, page 6 to create vegetation such as trees and even grass which can be grown from any surface.Naruto chapter 513, page 14 These trees can be grown not only from the earth and pre-existing flora, but from his own body as well, transforming his cells as a source of life. He has also proven to be skilled with individual Water and Earth Release techniques, as seen when he used them in combination to rapidly create a giant waterfall for Naruto's training, by first raising up the ground and then creating water to fall down from it.Naruto chapter 316, pages 4-7 Wood Release makes an excellent defence, and a strong offence, as well as a superb means of capturing, or restraining targets, allowing Yamato to surround himself with extremely durable wooden domes, which can also be used to trap foes within, capable of enduring most attacks,Naruto chapter 293, pages 14-15 and to rapidly grow sharp trees from his arms which can be used to trap or impale enemies. In addition to the numerous, simple binding techniques which exploit the wood tendrils produced by his own body, Yamato has demonstrated multiple unique uses of Wood Release. One such example is his special Transformation Technique known as Wood Release: Transformation, in which Yamato covers his entire body with a wood imitation rather than using an illusion to mask his appearance. He is also able to create a wood-based clone generated from his body. Because they share the same cells, Yamato is able to track its location, communicate with it over long distances,Naruto chapter 300, page 14 and absorb any information it has gathered by laying his hand on it.Naruto chapter 301, page 14 Yamato can also use a seed form variant to this technique that operates in the same way: he is able to track anyone that he plants the seeds on by its response to his chakra.Naruto chapter 301, pages 15-17 In the anime, he has used Wood Release more extensively, creating a wall of tangled branches, or a tree that can bind opponents or even a wood shield that can be rebuilt itself. Much of his technique arsenal came from the studying a scroll containing the Wood Release techniques of the First Hokage. A less battle-oriented use of his kekkei genkai is Yamato's ability to generate wooden structures almost instantly, which he makes use of for his Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, a large cage used to hold prisoners and intimidate unruly subordinates,Naruto chapter 286, page 12 and the Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, a large house that can be erected at a moment's notice instead of setting up a camp.Naruto chapter 287, page 14 However, as the technique was not originally his, Yamato has realised that he cannot use the Wood Release techniques to its full potential, which by his own admission results in his full abilities paling in comparison to that of Hashirama Senju's.Naruto chapter 297, page 9 Nonetheless, he has enough skill and experience in Wood Release to make it the main element of his fighting style, showing considerable control with only a few to no hand seals and gaining fame as a capable user of it. In the anime, he was shown able to effectively use this ability while still a young child. Tailed Beast Suppression Using the First Hokage's Necklace to amplify his powers, Yamato can suppress the power of a tailed beast. This legendary ability was one of the reasons that Hashirama Senju was made Hokage in the first place, and it was greatly coveted by Orochimaru.Naruto chapter 291, page 15 Although the First Hokage could suppress entire tailed beasts, Yamato has admitted to not being as strong as the original, so it is unknown what the limits of his suppression ability are. However, he was able to suppress Naruto's four-tailed form in mere seconds. It was for this reason why Yamato was assigned to Team Kakashi in their leader's absence.Naruto chapter 294, page 13 He also added a seal to the Hokage's necklace that would activate and reveal a number on his palm corresponding to the tails that Naruto has gained, when he called upon too much of the Nine-Tails' chakra, attempting to restrain him and alerting Yamato to what was happening. With the destruction of the necklace, however, Yamato implied that he could no longer help suppress tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 455, page 12 Despite this during Naruto's training at the Falls of Truth for taming the Nine-Tails, and when Naruto started losing control, Yamato tried to suppress the beast once again.Naruto chapter 497, page 14 Yamato can also use his Wood Release to suppress the chakra of regular people, as seen when he suppressed Kisame's chakra in order to subdue him after his capture.Naruto chapter 508, page 2 Other Skills Yamato is highly proficient in multiple areas of combat, including tracking,Naruto chapter 456, page 12 trapping, stealth, and diversionary tactics. He has keen instincts in battle, allowing him to quickly react to threats. He can also merge with the environment to spy undetected or evade most attacks. During his test of his new team's skills, he demonstrated considerable ability in taijutsu shown by him simultaneously fending off Naruto and Sai.Naruto chapter 288, page 7 Thanks to his training as an Anbu, Yamato is proficient in kenjutsu, able to clash against his senior Kakashi. He also has some skill in fūinjutsu, as he was able to place a seal and rig it to activate under certain conditions. Stats Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Yamato was assigned to lead Team 7 in meeting with one of Sasori's spies within Orochimaru's ranks. Naruto and Sakura found it difficult to work with their newest team member, Sai, and much of Yamato's time was spent trying to get them to cooperate. Upon arriving at the arranged meeting place, Yamato went ahead dressed as Sasori, to make meeting with the spy easier. After the spy arrived, who turned out to be Kabuto Yakushi, Yamato was able to learn a great deal of information until Orochimaru showed up. Just as Yamato started to contemplate how he would fight Orochimaru whilst keeping up his act as Sasori, Kabuto cut off the head of the Sasori costume, having hoped to kill the real Sasori. Faced with a combined attack from Kabuto and Orochimaru, Yamato created a wood clone to escape, causing Orochimaru to realise that one of his test subjects had survived. Seeing the situation he was in, Yamato signalled the rest of team 7 to join him. A battle between Orochimaru and Naruto ensued, and Yamato spent much of his time protecting Sakura. When the battle was over, Sai was found to be missing, although a wood clone that Yamato had following Sai revealed that the latter had joined with Orochimaru. As the clone followed Sai to Orochimaru's hideout, the rest of Team 7 followed the clone. Once they arrived, Yamato used his Wood Release abilities to infiltrate the base. When they eventually found Sai, they restrained him, and were able to learn about Sai's real mission: to join forces with Orochimaru on behalf of his organisation, Root, in an attempt to destroy Konoha. Sai was eventually freed by Kabuto, who in turn was restrained by Sai. Sai, touched by Naruto's words about Sasuke Uchiha, rejoined Team 7 in their other mission of retrieving Sasuke. When the group split up again, Yamato discovered a Bingo Book whilst going through some of Sai's belongings. In doing so, Yamato learned that Sai once again had an ulterior motive: to kill Sasuke Uchiha. In desperation, Team 7 went looking for Sai, hoping to stop him from fulfilling his mission. Sai, however, had actually had a change of heart, and attempted to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha on Naruto's behalf. Sasuke however ended up overpowering Sai. Due to an explosive attack from Sasuke, Team 7 was able to find Sai and learn that he had really allied with them. Upon failing to persuade Sasuke to return to Konoha, the team decided to use force instead. Sasuke's growth, however, was too much for the four's joint effort, and he was able to repel them all. After a brief confrontation between Naruto and Sasuke, Yamato attempted to capture Sasuke with his Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, although Sasuke was able to escape. As an answer to this, Yamato declared that he had no intention of getting too rough on him in front of Naruto and Sakura, but had no choice. Despite this, Sasuke prepared what appeared to be a finishing move. Orochimaru and a freed Kabuto arrived to stop him, however, and they disappeared, leaving Team 7 defeated which made them unsuccessful in their mission. Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc In the anime, Yamato led Team 7 on a mission to the Fire Temple. Upon arrival, Chiriku informed them that the tombs belonging to a former member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja had been robbed of its corpse. While Yamato pondered the motive fached them which had reached the Fire Temple that the graves of three other former Ninja Guardian members had also had their corpses stolen. Yamato, his team, and Chiriku went to investigate and find the four coffins. While Yamato knew it was clearly some sort of trap, he knew they had no choice but to play along if they wished to retrieve the bodies. As they neared the coffins, the trap was sprung, and the team became trapped in a rocky cavern. While searching for the way out whilst dodging more traps, Yamato was approached by one of the thieves, Fudō. Caught off guard and completely unprepared for an opponent such as this, Yamato was overpowered by Fudō's unique earth-technique prowess and indestructible body, forcing him on the defensive. Eventually, Fudō caught him in a rock-crushing technique, but deceived Fudō by merging with the rocks. Yamato regrouped with his team and, having failed to recover the stolen corpses or capture the tomb robbers, returned to Konoha with Sora. Later, when the tomb robbers emerged again to attack Konoha, Yamato was one of the few jōnin still available to defend the village. He was then sent out to stop one of the resurrected Ninja Guardians from completing the Limelight technique, but was intercepted by Fudō. After figuring out Fudo's attack patterns, Yamato used Fudō's blunt attack methods to set up the area for a water technique to trap Fudō in mud. He then proceeded to finished off Fudō by crushing him with a wood ninjutsu. He went to join Asuma and the others in stopping the bandits' leader, Furido, who released Sora's Nine-Tailed Demon Fox chakra. Because Yamato's wood release was not as refined as the First Hokage's, he couldn't suppress Sora's spliced demon chakra. Yamato instead used his wood technique to protect his allies from Sora's attacks. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Kakashi recruited Yamato to help with Naruto's training in creating a new technique. In addition to being able to create training devices for Naruto with his Wood Release abilities, Yamato was also able to subdue Naruto if he lost control of the Nine-Tails' chakra. Once Naruto completed the initial stages of his training, he moved onto perfecting his pre-existing Rasengan. Kakashi, however, was not able to oversee Naruto in these final stages, due to his volunteering to help Team 10 in the fight against Akatsuki. As such, he left Yamato in charge of the technique's perfection. Yamato was able to give advice in the technique's creation, and eventually bore witness to the fruits of Naruto's training. Once Naruto had perfected his technique enough to be used in battle, Yamato, Naruto, and the rest of Team 7 joined Kakashi and Team 10. After teaming up with Naruto to stop an attack by Kakuzu, Yamato convinced Kakashi to allow Naruto to fight Kakuzu alone. Once Naruto was successful in defeating Kakuzu, Yamato joined everyone else in returning to Konoha. Three-Tails Arc In the anime, Team Kakashi was sent to provide back-up for Team 8 and Kakashi. When they located the team, Yamato assisted in rescuing Hinata. They pursued the opposing Team Guren to a lake, where they located the Three-Tails. The two teams shifted objectives and, Once back-up from Konoha arrived they switched objectives, to seal the beast. Yamato was put in charge of a team meant to stop any attempted interference. His team was able to stop some of the enemies however, the sealing was still distributed and the beast was freed, creating tidal waves upon its release. He made a hideout for the teams to regroup in, and later facilitated in Naruto's rescue from the Three-Tails. He also battled Kihō, to stop him from inteferring with the second sealing attempt and ultimately killed him. After another failed sealing attempt, Yamato returned to Konoha with the others. Itachi Pursuit Arc When Kakashi received permission from Tsunade to lead a special team to capture Itachi Uchiha in order to bait Sasuke, Yamato joined him as acting head of Team 8, with the pregnant Kurenai remaining behind in the village. While trying to locate Itachi they are stopped by Tobi. Using the formations created in such for the mission, they battled the Akatsuki member. Yamato is able to seemingly immobilse Tobi with his wood technique, only for the foe to escape. Ultimately, Tobi managed to avoid every move of the group. Afterwards, Zetsu appeared and informed Tobi of the outcome of Itachi and Sasuke's battle, stating Itachi fell to him. Having distracted the Konoha-nin long enough, Tobi leaves alongside Zetsu. After failing to find Itachi or Sasuke, the group was forced to abandon the mission and return to Konoha. Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc In the anime, on their way back to the village, Katsuyu appears and gives the team orders for a new mission, to help the Tsuchigumo clan protect their infamous and forbidden technique from being taken by ninja bandits. While Kakashi returns to the village for more information, Yamato is put in charge of the team. Yamato and his team unfortunately arrive at the clan's base too late, as the bandits had already broken through its defences and forced the former clan leader's granddaughter, Hotaru to retreat into the woods. Upon finding her, they discover that she was travelling with a stranger named Utakata who seemed indifferent to Hotaru's well-being as he decided to leave her in Konoha's care. After successfully bringing Hotaru to her village, despite the mission being completed, Naruto refused to leave yet as he felt something was wrong from how the village was so hesitant to let Hotaru return. Upon investigating, it was discovered that the bandits tracked Hotaru down and drove her back into the woods. While searching for her, they discovered Utakata had returned and was being attacked by Kirigakure Anbu hunter-nin who were holding Hotaru hostage. After managing to calm Naruto down, Yamato tried to talk with the Anbu, explaining the situation and asking them to release Hotaru. The Anbu initially agreed under the condition they hand over Utakata, Yamato refused as he knew Hotaru would refuse to go with the Konoha-nin if Utakata didn't come along. Suddenly, the Anbu's squad captain appeared to make a deal with Yamato, not wanting things to become a war between the two villages. It was then agreed that the Anbu would release Hotaru and not pursue Utakata until the Konoha-nin's mission was complete, as long as the Konoha-nin agreed not to interfere with their pursuing of Utakata afterwards. Later, the shocking truth is revealed that Hotaru has the clan's forbidden technique embedded in her back. After learning that Hotaru asked for this to help restore the clan, it is acknowledged that the technique will only cause more harm and preparations are made to safely remove the technique from Hotaru's back and destroy it. Not wanting to give up just yet, Hotaru insists they find a man named Shiranami who should be able to help protect the technique, who Naruto goes off to find. Unfortunately, Hotaru runs off when Utakata suddenly leaves. Yamato has Sai track her down back to her clan's village, which has been taken control of by Shiranami himself, who is also the bandit's leader. Yamato and the others arrive in time to hold off the possessed villagers while Naruto and Utakata goes on to save Hotaru. Invasion of Pain Arc When the invasion began, Yamato was away on a mission with Sai and Anko Mitarashi, trying to locate and capture Kabuto. Just when they located Kabuto, Yamato was alerted to the fact that Naruto had broken the seal he had placed on the First Hokage's Necklace, and was about to completely release the Nine-Tails with a seal appearing in his palm with the number of tails that Naruto had manifested. He rushed back to Konoha to try and stop Naruto, but was informed by Shikaku that Naruto was able to suppress the Nine-Tails' power on his own. He was later seen using his Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique to help rebuild Konoha, complaining that it put a lot of strain on him. Five Kage Summit Arc When Naruto states that he wants to meet with the Fourth Raikage, Yamato advises against it; leaving the village is forbidden because of the Kage Summit, Yamato can no longer suppress the Nine-Tails because of the First Hokage's Necklace's destruction, and Yamato needs to help with the village's reconstruction. However, Naruto manages to convince Kakashi, who forces Yamato to go too. Yamato plants a wood clone seed on Team Samui, allowing him, Naruto, and Kakashi to follow them to the Fourth Raikage in the Land of Iron. When Naruto is unable to sway the Raikage, even with his and Kakashi's support, the three of them rest at a local inn. Tobi confronts Naruto while there and Yamato and Kakashi, having expected him, try to restrain him. Their attempts do not work and, after telling them the truth about the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's current motives, he leaves. Yamato repairs the damage he and Kakashi did to the inn. Soon afterwards Sakura arrives with Sai and tells Naruto that she loves him, shocking Yamato. However, as the event unfolds an angered Yamato tries to ask why she would say that, but was stopped by Kakashi before he could. As he watched and listened to Sakura's talk to Naruto, he could tell she wasn't telling the truth, and like Kiba, looked upon it both questioningly and disapprovingly. She leaves when Naruto says he doesn't believe her, after which one of Sai's ink clone's approaches them and tells them Sakura's plans to kill Sasuke. Before Kakashi can go to stop her, Gaara appears and tells them about the outbreak of the Fourth Shinobi World War and Danzō Shimura's actions during the Kage Summit. Because the other Kage would prefer Kakashi were Hokage, Yamato encourages him to comply. Naruto passes out shortly afterwards and Yamato is left in charge of looking after him while Kakashi finds Sakura. When Naruto finally awakens, he tries to go after Sakura, but Yamato stops him and insists that they return to the village. Naruto asks to rest some more and Yamato lets him, unaware that Naruto is sneaking out, leaving a shadow clone behind so that he wouldn't notice. In the anime, it is shown that after realising that Naruto had escaped he hunts him down to the Samurai Bridge and captures him, but later releases him and returns to the village on his own. Chikara Arc Team Yamato were assigned to investigate an attack on Tonika Village. While there the team split into two; Yamato went with Sai. While on their search they met with some officers from a neighbouring village, the Hachō Village. After hearing an explosion from a distance Yamato, Sai and the officers went to the location. When they arrived, their team-mates were fighting Kabuto's reincarnated shinobi. Yamato fought a Hidan clone. He and Sai later gathered information regarding The Hole. Kabuto let loose Naruto's clone and Sai battled a reincarnated Deidara and Hidan snake clone. Yamato discussed The Hole with Kakashi and other Konoha shinobi, and wondered what Kabuto could want with it. Yamato once again fought against Kabuto's reincarnated shinobi, while Naruto dealt with his clone. After Kabuto's plan was foiled, the team left the village. Adventures at Sea Arc Confining the Jinchūriki Arc In the anime, Yamato is seen in a bar with Shikamaru, telling him that since the First Hokage's Necklace was destroyed, he could no longer suppress the Nine-Tails. Yamato is one of the Konoha ninja sent to an isolated island in the Land of Lightning as Naruto's bodyguard. When Naruto expresses an interest in finally taming the Nine-Tails, Yamato and Motoi accompany him to the Falls of Truth in order to defeat his dark side. After a brief encounter with the Giant Squid again, B instructs Naruto on how to enter into his subconscious and face the Nine-Tails. When the Nine-Tails starts gaining the advantage and a chakra cloak develops around Naruto, Yamato tries to suppress it. It eventually stops on its own, surprising him. Naruto soon informs them of his victory, explaining the particulars to B through a fist-bump. Being left out of the loop irritates Yamato, but he is left amazed when Naruto begins demonstrating his new control over the Nine-Tails and the advantages it allows him. Among the advantages is the ability to sense Kisame hidden within B's Samehada. Naruto pursues Kisame when he tries to flee, but his inexperience with his new strength and speed causes him to lodge himself in the wall. Yamato helps Naruto while B goes after Kisame. Yamato splints Naruto's sprained ankle and warns him to exercise restraint until he can gain better control over his powers. They rendezvous with B and find that Kisame has been captured. Yamato fortifies Kisame's wooden restraints while Aoba Yamashiro reads his mind. Before Aoba can learn anything of real value about Akatsuki, Kisame breaks free and commits suicide. They try to examine the intel Kisame wanted to escape with, but it is booby-trapped and they are trapped in water prisons while the the intel makes its way to Akatsuki. Fearing that Naruto may grow suspicious about their reasons for being on the island given his dominance over the Nine-Tails and the incident with Kisame, Yamato and the others convince him to take a survey of the island's native animal population to keep him busy. Akatsuki, meanwhile, launches an assault on the island, and Yamato looks after Naruto and formulates explanations for any signs of the battle that Naruto notices. When things calm down, Yamato, Aoba, and Motoi go outside to investigate. They come across Kabuto as he is captured by Kurotsuchi. Yamato creates a wooden beam that Aoba can walk on to approach Kabuto and read his mind like he did with Kisame, but Kabuto sheds his body to free himself. He goes after Yamato and, before being captured, Yamato pushes Motoi out of the way. Kabuto escapes to the Mountains' Graveyard where he and Tobi gather information from Yamato about the Allied Shinobi Forces. Kabuto also studies Hashirama's DNA within Yamato to strengthen the White Zetsu Army. Rather than kill Yamato when he has fulfilled his usefulness, they suspend him opposite Hashirama's clone for future use. Final Arc At some point during the war, his body was encased within Guruguru, seemingly using Yamato's altered DNA to strengthen its own Wood Release. After the true Madara Uchiha activated his Infinite Tsukuyomi, Yamato was freed from within Guruguru's body in an unconscious state, as he had no further use to Guruguru. He was then immediately caught in the genjutsu. After being freed from the Infinitie Tsukuyomi by Naruto and Sasuke, Yamato confronted Guruguru and witnessed the latter crumbling. Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Bonds Yamato made a cameo alongside with Kakashi when Tsunade summoned them during the war against the ninja from the Land of the Sky. Later, he reappeared with Neji, Chōji, and Sakura while watching Naruto destroy the Land of the Sky. Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower Yamato is first seen with Sakura and Sai, mad at Naruto for not using the Konoha Chakra Blade to cut the chakra threads. They go to the Ryūmyaku, only to be late because Mukade has absorbed the seal. He is then sent twenty years back to the past. Yamato is later seen saving Minato and Naruto by using his Wood Release. He hits Kakashi on the head for his future bullying. His and Naruto's bodies then begin to glow, due to the fact that time was returning to normal. At that point, Minato erases their memories. Naruto and Yamato awaken, remembering nothing. Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison When Naruto was framed by Kazan and is to be deported to Hōzukijō, Yamato used Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique to imprison him for attempt to resist arrest. Later, when it was revealed that Tsunade sent Naruto to prison as an undercover operative, Yamato came along with the rest of Konoha 11 to fight against Satori, providing cover for Naruto to reenter Sage Mode. Video Games In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, Yamato is playable in his Anbu attire, in addition to his usual clothes. Trivia * Yamato is an ancient name of Japan, and is also the name of a World War II era Japanese battleship. means "heavenly creation" and refers to anything created by nature, rather than by humans. * He could also be named after Yamato Takeru, who was a Japanese legendary prince of the Yamato dynasty and was believed to have been the first ninja. * is the first sign of the Chinese calendar. * Studio Pierrots Settei sheets of Yamato show that he was 140 cm as a 10 year old Anbu and 166 cm as a 14 year old Anbu. * According to the databook(s): ** Yamato's favourite foods are walnuts, while his least favourites are any food that is oily. ** His hobby is reading books about architecture. ** Yamato wishes to fight Kakashi Hatake. ** Yamato has completed 996 official missions in total: 80 D-rank, 176 C-rank, 400 B-rank, 305 A-rank, 35 S-rank. ** Yamato's favourite phrase is " . * In Naruto: Shippūden episode 376, it is shown Yamato suffers from motion sickness while in enclosed spaces. * Yamato is often affected by running gags in the series: ** The prime running gag is that people over work him because of his wood abilities. Best seen when he rebuilt some of Konoha and everyone wanted him to do more despite being out of energy after making a street of houses. ** A running gag in two omakes is that whenever his team-mates stop for the night, they constantly attack Yamato while still asleep. He was almost hit by Naruto's weapons and a Rasengan, Kiba's Fang Passing Fang and even Shino's kikaichū swarm. Such assaults always force him to use Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall to protect himself and getting little to no sleep, making him look terrible in the morning. * In the Naruto character popularity polls, Yamato was ranked as the 14th most popular character in the 7th. ** In the same poll, his forehead protector ended in 76th place with 6 votes. Quotes * (To his team) "I like being nice and friendly, but I don't have any problems with ruling by fear either." * (To Sakura) "It's not important whether the things you do are large or small, what's important… is the magnitude of the feelings you have for Naruto."Naruto chapter 297, page 11 * (To Naruto) "If you want to save Sasuke, then do it with your own power. If you want to see Sasuke again, then look at him through your own eyes, not the Nine-Tails. If you want to protect Sakura, do it with your own strength, not the Nine-Tails'."Naruto chapter 299, page 11 * (To A) "When you went after the Hyūga's Byakugan, Konoha never did anything to retaliate. Your actions could have provoked a war, but we swallowed our bloody tears in order to prevent that. Don't forget that you exist because of our precious sacrifices."Naruto chapter 457, page 13 References de:Yamato ru:Ямато es:Yamato id:Yamato ka:იამატო